charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Brody
Kyle Brody was a federal agent for the United States Homeland Security. Unlike most mortals, Kyle possessed an extremely vast knowledge of the supernatural world, more specifically witches and Avatars. He later got involved with Paige Matthews, a Charmed Ones. He was tragically killed by an Avatar named Beta, while trying to help a demon named Zankou stop the Avatars fake Utopia; the Elders believed he had done a lot of good in his life and offered him the opportunity to become a Whitelighter. Early Years Kyle was the only son of Jack and Ruth Brody. At the age of 6, his parents were killed by demons, whom Kyle eventually grew up to believe were Avatars. He would later learn that it was in fact Celerity Demons who killed his parents. His parents were killed for a myserious artifact they found in Egypt. The artifact turned out to be the only potion known to man that could kill an Avatar. And the Celerity demons, knew of the Avatars upcoming attempt at controling the world, and wanted the vanquishing potion, in order to stop them. As a teenager, Kyle was a trouble maker. He fell in with the wrong crowd due to him feeling like it was his fault for his parents' death. He often pushed away anyone who would help him, relatives, social workers and police officers. He then spent half of his life avenging their death which eventually led to his own death.. Later Years Kyle spent the majority of his life seeking vengeance against the beings he believed to be responsible for their deaths. For the majority of his life, he believed those beings were the Avatars, and kept the only remaining vile of Avatar Vanquishing Potion safely hidden in his apartment. His search for these beings led him to the Charmed Ones; he helped A crazed Kyle. keep their secret in exchange for their help. While Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, and Darryl Morris were wary of Brody's extreme methods (one of which was placing Inspector Sheridan in a coma), Paige overlooked his obsession as she fell in love with him. After learning that Leo had become an Avatar, Kyle used his only bottle of vanquishing potion in an attempt to kill Leo. When he failed, Phoebe suggested the he go back in time with Paige and learn what really happened to his parents. It was then Kyle learned that Celerity Demons had really killed his parents. But what no one knew is he grabbed up another bottle of the Avatar Vanquishing Potion and slipped it into his pocket, so when he returned to the present; he once again had a way to stop them. Kyle still didn't believe that the Avatars were good, and one time, alone in the Halliwell's attic, he stood near the Book Of Shadows, which was open to the page about Elders. Kyle calls out to them, saying he has another bottle of vanquishing potion, that with their help he can stop the Avatars. Only his "call" to the Elders is intercepted by Zankou, a powerful demon. This lead to Kyle and Zankou working together to stop the Avatars. After his death, the Elders believed he had done enough good in his life and turned him into a Whitelighter. Paige, in mourning over his death, was at his apartment, packing up some of his belongings when Kyle Orbed in, to tell her he wasn't gone forever. Kyle told Paige that they would meet again someday. He then kissed her on the forehead and Orbed out. Currently In 2008, all of the old Elders were replaced with newer ones, due to their altering the course of human events one too many times. This new Council of Elders was to help guide, not interfere. This lead to Kyle becoming an Elder. It was Kyle who helped make Piper and Leo's children Chris and Melinda "twice blessed" like their older brother Wyatt. Thus the three children of Piper Halliwell will grow up to become more powerful than the Charmed Ones. . Category:Mortals Category:Whitelighters Category:Elders Category:Characters